You
by yamamura sayuri
Summary: Dia, indah di antara kumuhnya gang-gang Edo warning: HijiGin, implisit sex scene, full warning inside


Title: You

Disclaimer: Gintama Hideaki Sorachi

Pair: HijiGin

Rate : T-M

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Warning: Yaoi BxB, OOC, Typo dimana-mana

DLDR

Disini HIJIKATA itu SEME, buat yang suka HIJIKATA jadi UKE mending KELUAR

/.../

Hijikata POV

Jalan-jalan lengang di Edo. Gang-gang kumuh tempat biasa sampah-sampah masyarakat mencari nafkah. Entah lewat mencopet, menjambret atau yang paling ekstrem, mengangkang lebar mempertontonkan lubang kenikmatan dunia yang entah sudah disenggamai berapa puluh orang.

Dan disudut kotor nan sempit inilah aku bertemu dia. Rambutnya berwarna perak keriting. Pinggulnya berisi dan wajahnya manis. Dia tersenyum padaku sembari mendesah. Aku, yang saat itu tidak mengenakan seragamku, balik menatap matanya yang berwarna merah. Aku, yang saat itu sedang menikmati hari liburku dari aktivitasku sebagai polisi, memperhatikan dia yang sedang bersenggama bersama kliennya.

Aku tetap disana hingga mereka selesai. Hingga si tua bangka yang –hei, apa mataku mulai buta- sepertinya pegawai pemerintah itu menghilang. Dan pemuda –apa aku belum bilang sebelumnya?- yang sejak tadi mengarahkan matanya kepadaku itu menghampiriku.

Dia duduk di tumpukan kayu disebelahku, dan mulai menyentuh yukata yang kukenakan ketika aku dengar dia bicara, "jadi, ada perlu apa seorang anggota Shinsengumi yang terhormat ada disini?" katanya.

Aku memperhatikan wajah manisnya sebelum menjawab soal bagaimana dia bisa tau. Jari-jari lentiknya yang awalnya hanya menyentuh yukataku mulai berani merambat menuju tali obi. Dan senyum manis yang berbeda dari yang tadi kulihat keluar sebelum dia berkata, "mana mungkin aku tidak tau kalau orang itu adalah orang yang hampir 24/7 selalu di otakku."

Senyum manis yang muncul di wajahnya menghilang di detik yang sama dia selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya. Kerah yukataku ditariknya sebelum dia mendaratkan kecupan lembut disana.

"Nee, mau menghangatkan badan?" Tawarnya.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang, di kamar apartemenku –jangan tanya kenapa aku membawanya kesini- bersenggama dengan penuh nafsu. Desahannya menggema diseluruh penjuru kamar. Bekas cakarannya dipunggungku tidak terasa sakit. Dikalahkan oleh sempitnya lubang kenikmatan yang saat ini sedang ku cicipi.

Bibir lembut yang saat ini sedang kucium dengan ganas. Leher putih berkeringat yang sedari tadi jadi sasaran gigitanku. Puting lembut yang tak lelah kupilin dan kuhisap. Dan dari semua itu, mata merah yang tertutup kabut nafsu yang sangat menggodaku.

Saat kurasakan klimaksku mendekat, kupeluk tubuh berbalut peluh dibawahku. Dia yang sudah merasa akan datang sebentar lagi, memeluk leherku erat. Ketika tiba klimaksnya, lubang dibawahku menjepit milikku erat, dan dengan membenamkan milikku sedalam mungkin, aku mencapai puncakku.

.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan kegiatan penuh keringat kami beberapa saat yang lalu, dia memutuskan untuk tetap berbaring diatas kasurku. Aku sendiri sedang merokok sembari melihat pemandangan malam melalui jendela. Aku bukan orang yang peduli pada sekitarku, tapi pemuda diatas kasurku terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan, dan karena itulah, tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

Bagaimana dia bergelung di selimutku. Bagaimana dia memperhatikan tiap sudut kamarku. Dan yang paling menarik, bagaimana sorot matanya menunjukkan kerinduan yang sangat besar. Saat itulah aku ingat perkataannya digang tadi. Kuputuskan untuk bertanya, apa maksudnya dengan 24/7 berada dipikirannya.

"Aku adalah orang yang mencari uang di jalanan, pak polisi. Jelas saja aku tau wajah-wajah polisi yang biasa patroli di sudut-sudut Edo," katanya, dia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali berucap, "dan kau juga adalah yang paling sering berpatroli bersama seorang pemuda berambut pirang pasir itu, jadi tentu saja aku hapal."

Aku diam sejenak, memproses perkataannya dalam otakku dan protes kalau itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia tersenyum mendengar protesku, dan tidak terlihat tanda-tanda akan menjawabnya. Mempertimbangkan pertanyaanku yang masih banyak bersarang dalam kepalaku, aku memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaanku, sudah berapa lama dia bekerja di gang kumuh itu, yang dijawabnya dengan hitungan tak pasti antara 2-3tahun lalu. Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting yang kulontarkan ketika sorot mata merindukan itu kembali muncul dan menggangguku. Jadi, kutanyakan padanya soal kekasih.

Dia diam cukup lama, dengan sorot mata penuh kesedihan sebelum berkata, "aku punya kekasih, dulu. Kami berpisah sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku yatim-piatu dan tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Dia membantuku, memberikanku pekerjaan yang sebenarnya bisa dia lakukan sendiri hanya karena aku tidak mau diberi uang secara cuma-cuma. Mengajakku tinggal bersama dengan alasan dia harus bekerja hingga larut dan tidak bisa sering-sering bertemu denganku padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah tidak mau membuatku terbebani uang sewa. Dia sangat mencintaiku, begitupun aku yang sangat mencintainya." Sorot mata terluka dikeluarkannya kali ini.

Aku merasakan perasaan marah saat dia bilang dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Apalagi dengan munculnya sorot mata menyedihkan dimatanya itu, sudah menunjukkan kalau pemuda manis didepanku ini masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu. Entah keberanian dari mana, aku kembali bertanya, bagaimana dia bisa berpisah dengan kekasihnya.

Mata merah nan menggoda itu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Sorot mata penuh kerinduan terlukis disana. Namun ada juga setitik kesedihan dan kesepian yang muncul di balik netra merah indah miliknya. Dan bibir tipis nan lembut itu terbuka, "dia melupakanku, karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya." Katanya.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bernama Sakata Gintoki yang baru saja menghangatkan ranjangku dan juga berbagi kisahnya padaku itu sudah pergi. Menyisakan kasur yang mulai mendingin dan seorang pegawai pemerintahan yang –entah kenapa- terluka.

Pemuda yang kutemui belum sampai 12 jam, yang ku temui secara tidak sengaja dan seharusnya hanya menjadi penghangat kasurku saja, meninggalkan bekas yang tidak terlupakan dibenakku. Sorot matanya, bagaimana dia memandangku, bagaimana dia berkata-kata, semua terasa istimewa. Aku ingin mengetahui soal dia, lebih, lebih dari ini.

/END\

AN: Ini beneran end loh, nggak bohong. Hamba baru kembali dari WB berkepanjangan. HSLS lagi dalam proses penulisan dan berusaha diselesaikan secepatnya. Btw, kata-kata papa Hiji sengaja nggak ditulis, nggak tau kenapa, pengen bikin begitu aja #plak. Nah, silahkan tunggu karya berikutnya dan hutang yang belum lunas yaaaaa

Byeeeee

Jangan lupa review, krisarnya diterima, flame juga gpp


End file.
